Some for the Gentelmen, Some for the Dames, a sequ
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: A sequel to a story that is no longer, as far as I know, on the net.


"Some for the Gentlemen, Some for the Dames. Part 2"  
By: MoonbeamDancer.  
  
Ok this is a sequel to " Some for the Gentlemen, Some for the Dames." A story that as far as I know is no longer up on the net. (Too bad too, it was good.) Rochelle and Jacob have been married happily and have a son, Jacob Jr. He's auditioning for CATS, when he, bumps into somebody. Send anything you have to say about this story to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com  
  
"Jump up, slide down, split." was all Jacob thought as he went though the routine for his audition. "Jacob Brent Jr." he heard his name called, time to get to work. He brushed his brown hair out of the way, and signaled to the person in charge of the music, that he was ready. He did a perfect jump, and tumbled into a split. He came out of the spit and did an incredible, and difficult move. As he was performing, one of the girls was watching him. "Look at him, he's great! I mean, even if he is one of the dancer's kids, he STILL has to audition, like the rest of us, like me." Dominique thought as she watched the muscles play across Jacob's back. She watched him, while she warmed up, and ran though her routine. Soon his routine was over, and Dominique heard them call her name.  
  
Jacob watched as Dominique went though her routine. "Wonder who she is..." he said out loud, not knowing that he did. "Her name's Dominique." said one of the dancers. "She's the daughter of John Partridge, who used to play Rum Tum Tugger." the dancer continued. "Oh ok." replied Jacob. Dominique finished her routine, "Ok, that was great! Thanks a lot." said the judges. "No problem." said Dominique. "We'll post up the cast by tomorrow." they said. Dominique brushed her long, black hair out of her face, grabbed her bag, and went out the door. As she came around the corner, she said hi to Jo Gibb and her dad, John. "Hey how's it goin'?" they asked. "Fine. We get to see, who's who tomorrow." she said. She ran down the hall and right into Jacob. "Oh sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." she said as she helped him up. "That's ok." said Jacob as he stood up. "You're Dominique right? John Partridge's daughter?" "Yeah, I'm her." she replied. "Hi, I'm..." Jacob started to say. "Yeah I know, your Jacob Brent Jr, the son of Jacob and Rochelle Brent. I'm Dominique." Dominique said. "Yeah, I know, John Partridge's daughter." Jacob said shaking her hand. They picked up their bags, and walked towards the doors. "So, what part, did you try out for?" they asked at the same time. "Sorry, you first." said Dominique as she blushed. Jacob, for the first time, noticed how pretty, she was when she blushed. Jacob stared at her for a moment longer. "Oh sorry," he said coming out of his trance. "I tried out for Misto, he was always my favorite, when I was a kid. What about you?" "Oh, I was trying for Bombalurina, she and Misto, were two of my favorites." Jacob nodded. "I've heard it before," He takes on a high-pitched girlish voice. "Jacob Brent is SOOOO cute, he's such a hottie!" He dropped the girly voice. "Makes me wonder, if I'll EVER be as great as him. Even if he is my dad." Dominique thought for a second. "Oh yeah, totally, you're hot as him, even hotter." she said without thinking, telling him her, deepest thought. That she thought he was hot, and he was too. They got to their cars. "I'll see ya tomorrow, for the last audition, ok." "Ok, bye." they both said, and drove home.  
  
Jacob got home to his studio apartment, and put down his bag. He yawned and stretched, and heard his back go "pop". His cat, Demeter, yowled to be fed. "Ok, just let me throw my stuff in the washer, ok. THEN I'll feed you." He reached into his bag and pulled out....a black and white warm-up outfit??? "Wait a sec." he thought as he continued to pull stuff out of the bag. He pulled out a second warm-up outfit, this time dark green. What followed those was two pairs of leg warmers, one dark blue, the other dark green; a CATS sweatshirt, two headbands, a pair of dance shoes, a water bottle and a bottle of aspirin. He looked at the side of the bag, sure enough; there was her name, Dominique Partridge, written in blue thread. "We have the same bags; so I must of grabbed the one I thought was mine." Jacob thought. He flashed back on the story, of how his parents met. They had grabbed each other's bags by mistake. "Maybe it's fate. I may as well wash these for her, it's the least I can do." He checked the clothes, to see if they required any special washing; they didn't. So he checked them over for torn spots, stains, and such, because he knew how expensive dancing clothes were; and you had to take good care of them, so they would last as long as possible. There weren't any, so he fed Demeter, and tossed Dominique's clothes in the washer, then the dryer.  
  
Dominique got home to her artist flat, and set down her bag. Her kitten Mistoffelees mewed to be fed. "Ok Misto, here ya go." Dominique poured him a bowl of kitty food. She grabbed her bag, and started going though it. The first thing she pulled out was...a sweaty CATS T-shirt??? "What the HECK is this???" she thought. She pulled out the rest of the contents. Two pairs of sweatpants, two headbands, a sweatshirt, an extra pair of socks, a pair of shoes, a water bottle, and an bottle of aspirin. "Oh God, I must of grabbed Jacob's bag, by mistake!" she cried. A peek at the side of the bag, told her, she was right. She sighed. "Misto, you know what your owner is? A dork! That's what." She checked Jacob's clothes for stains and any special washing instructions, finding none; she tossed them in the washer and then the dryer. "Least I can do, for him." she said. Misto purred in agreement.  
The next morning, Dominique and Jacob met at the front doors of the theater. "Hey Dominique, I think, I have something that belongs to you." Jacob said, handing her, her bag. "Thanks, I believe this, is yours." Dominique gave him back his bag. "All washed, and ready to wear." they both replied to each other. "After the auditions, do ya want to get something to eat?" Jacob asked. "Sure." Dominique nodded. "Good luck" she continued. "You too Dominique." Jacob replied.  
  
"Come on! The list is up." Dominique cried, pulling Jacob along. They pushed their way up to the list, and looked. "Let's see... Dominique...Dominique... ok here it is." Dominique's mouth dropped open. "I...I...I don't BELIVE it!!!! I got the part of Bombalurina! Check it out Jacob! I GOT BOMBALURINA!!" Dominique jumped up and down for a second VERY happy. "Cool. Now let's see about me." Jacob said. "Jacob...Jacob...hey, Misto!" "The legend lives." Dominique said laughing.  
  
Dominique and Jacob went out to celebrate that night. It had started to rain, so they couldn't go out, like they wanted to. Instead, they went back to Dominique's and ordered a pizza. "Pepperoni and pineapple, ok?" Dominique asked. "Sure, it's my favorite." While they were waiting for the pizza to arrive, Jacob told her the story of how his parents met. "Maybe it's fate." Dominique said. Suddenly the song "I only have eyes for you." came on. "You wanna dance?" Jacob asked holding out his hand. Dominique took his hand and they started dancing. While they were dancing, Jacob kissed her, and told her he loved her, and asked her to marry him. Dominique said yes, and they lived happily ever after.  
  
  



End file.
